


Protection

by KnightAngel



Series: Sweet Dreams [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Impala, Reader Insert, Wings, fire spirit, hurt!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAngel/pseuds/KnightAngel
Summary: You knew you two wouldn't make it far enough to be out of the blast zone... you just knew it..:*:.Reader insert for a dream I had. You and Cas are running from the explosion of a Fire Spirit possessed by a demon. You both know you're not going to make it, so Castiel decides to protect you any way he can, even if it means sacrificing himself.Could be taken anywhere in my Sweet Dreams verse. Any and all errors belong to Luci.





	Protection

Panting, you and Castiel ran through the forest. It was dusk, the sun just going down, and you could feel the heat of the fires at your backs. You knew you two wouldn't make it far enough to be out of the blast zone... you just knew it. It was too far and the fire spirit that was being possessed by a demon was just too close.

It started out as a normal hunt for the four of you, bodies turning up crispy but no fire around them and the whole area smelling of sulfur. Turns out it was a fire spirit gone rogue.

Only problem is when you tried to kill it...the normal methods didn't work... Castiel tried to smite it and when it lashed out at the angel and fought back, the fire actually burned him.

That meant hellfire.

Great...demons...

After it disappeared and left you guys to regroup, Sam and Dean had gone one way to confront it while you and Cas had gone another. You two got the short end of the straw and met the spirit while it was in a fit of rage.

After fighting it for what felt like forever, Cas was able to get close enough to kill it with his angel blade.

There was just one problem: the spirit-turned-demon started sparking and glowing, growing hotter by the second.

"RUN!!!" Castiel grabbed your arm and started running away from the ticking time-bomb.

Not sure how long you had, you both ran as fast as you could, weaving through the trees hoping to outrun the blast zone. There was a building up ahead of you...maybe you could reach it.

You heard a gigantic boom behind you guys and knew your time was up.

You started to run past the building, hoping to keep going. Again, Cas grabbed your arm and yanked you back to hid behind the cinder-block wall.

"We will not be able to outrun the blast!" The angel yelled over the roar of the oncoming fire.

You looked up at your angel...not knowing how you would survive. Well...Cas would, probably...but definitely not you...

Castiel looked at you with terror in his eyes too...thinking the same thing...

The heat was getting closer. He stepped in front of you to try to keep some of it away.

You leaned in close to him, reaching up to caress his cheek. His eyes stared into the depths of yours as he bent down, his lips meeting yours. You gripped the lapels of his tan coat tight as a tear slid down your cheek.

This was goodbye...

The roar of the fire was all encompassing, drowning out everything around you. For a moment though...everything was silent. It was just you two...standing against the tides of time as you gazed into each other's eyes.

The wall crumbling behind you startled you both out of your moment. You looked up to see fire racing overhead.

You ducked your head as a rock came falling close to your side. Before you could look up again you were surrounded by darkness and the thundering sound turned into a dull roar.

When you did finally look up it was to your angel's gigantic pitch black wings surrounding you. He had you huddled down on the ground, making it easier to cover your entire body. He was leaning over you making it where not one inch of your body was exposed to the raging fire.

"Cas! What are you doing?!" You gripped his coat again, flinching when something thudded against his back.

"I will not let you die!" He gripped your shoulders tightly and pulled you closer to himself.

You could feel the heat around you as it flew over his back. You could feel the sweat dotting your skin as the heat became unbearable.

The angel above you squeezed his eyes closed and gritted his teeth. You could feel him trembling from the fire searing his back and wings and hear his grunts from all the debris thumping against him.

You pulled his head to your shoulder, holding him close. "I got you, Love." You kissed his sweating forehead, trying to comfort him in any way you could. "You're doing so good. I love you so much."

You rarely ever saw the angel you love in pain, be it emotional or physical. He was extremely good at hiding it, something he unfortunately learned from your brothers.

To see him groaning and whimpering like this, especially to keep you safe, was tearing you apart.

He was crushing you to him now, trying everything he could to keep you from getting even the slightest of burns.

What seemed like hours of torture ended up only being a few minutes of fire blazing over the two of you. Before you knew it the roar of the fire had died down and the heat slowly seeped away from you.

Taking your eyes off your poor angel, you tried to peer in between his wings to see outside of your little cocoon to see if it was safe to move.

When you did try to move, your angel panicked and squeezed you tighter to himself, trying to keep you from getting hurt.

"Cas, Love." You pat his shoulder trying to get his attention. "It's okay...it's over."

He was wheezing, taking quick, short breaths and making sure to keep his hold on you.

Feeling your heart break, you put your hand on his cheek. "Love. Hey, Cas....look at me." You pulled his head up and saw his eyes squeezed tightly shut and heard his teeth grinding. "Come on, open your eyes...I know you're hurting, but I need you to focus on me." You watched as he painfully peeled his eyes open into slits. "It's over. We have to get to safety and get you patched up." You saw the recognition in his eyes just before he closed them again.

He groaned as he put his hands on the ground to hold himself up and open his wings for you to move. His arms were trembling as he put his full weight on them.

You slid yourself out from under his form and kneeled in front of him to help him keep from collapsing. You held his head to your chest and looked over his back. A tear slid down your face at the sight before you.

The tan coat your angel always wore was shredded and blackened, practically gone from his back. His skin was red with gashes tearing through to muscle and bone from the debris.

You looked over at the wings spread out on each side of your angel that you loved to pet and caress... Most of the feathers were gone and what remained was burnt. The skin there was the same as his back, reddened and painfully gashed.

"Oh, Cas..." You bent your head forward and kissed the hair on his head. You felt his head get heavier and his arms started to bend as he lost consciousness. "I'm right here, Love. I got you." His front hit the ground and his wings went flat as he passed out completely.

More tears dampened your cheeks at the pain your angel was in. You caressed his head in your lap a few more times, hoping the comfort reached him while he was unconscious.

After a few moments, you looked around at the landscape around you. What was once a forest was nothing but burnt out husks of trees. The dirt was bare and blacked around you. The building you were hiding behind was nothing but a pile of burnt rubble. If you looked about a half a mile away you could see where the trees weren't burnt.

There was no way you would have survived without Cas protecting you.

A shrill ring of your phone blaring AC/DC startled you out of your shock. You reached into your pocket to grab it and saw your brother calling you. Swiping to answer, your voice gave a croak. "Hello?"

" _Thank God! Are you okay? We saw the blast and have been trying to get a hold of you!_ " Dean's voice crackled over the line.

"I am okay...Cas isn't. He...he shielded me from the fire..." You looked down back to the unconscious angel in your lap.

Silence met you on the other line. " _Shielded...? You don't mean..._ "

"His wings..." You whispered.

You heard a distant gasp. Sam. " _Shit. Okay. Hold on. We're coming._ "

"He's out right now. I don't know how you'll make it to us with Baby..." You looked around trying to see an easy way for the impala to make it to you. There were no roads where you were at.

" _We'll figure it out. Just sit tight. We're about ten minutes away from you. Call us if anything happens._ " Your brother reassured on the other side.

"'Kay." You pulled the phone away from your ear, still in shock.

The ten minutes you waited felt like a life time. Throughout it you kept petting your angel's head, holding him and mumbling reassurances as he started trembling again.

You looked up as you heard a familiar rumble close by. You saw your brother's black car weaving its way through the trees. It stopped about fifty feet away where you saw that Dean couldn't make it any closer.

You sighed in relief as you saw your brothers step out of the impala and race towards you.

Dean skidded to a stop next to you while Sam fell to his knees closer to Cas. He stared in both awe and concern at the black wings spread out on either side of the angel. "Holy..." He whispered. The brothers never saw them before.

"What happened?" Dean choked out to your right.

You told them all that transpired since you saw them last. "He...he sacrificed his wings...for me..." You felt tears slide down your cheeks once more.

Your eldest brother kneeled down beside you and pulled your head to his chest. "He's Castiel...of course he would. He would do anything for you, Sis."

The head laying in your lap twisted and you heard a groan coming from your angel. Sam leaned over to be more in his eye sight. "Cas?"

Cas's eyes opened slightly. "...'am?"

"Yeah, bud. We're here." Sam pat his arm in reassurance.

Your angel closed his eyes again and groaned as he shifted. "...hurts..." He tried to ground himself by clenching his hands in your shirt. You ran your hand through his hair again trying to help.

Dean spoke up from beside you. "Hey, bud. I know you're in pain... but you think you can manage to help us to the car? Then you can pass out again."

It took a moment, but then your angel nodded. He slowly moved his arms underneath him to push himself up. Dean ran around the other side of you to grab his arm while Sam stayed on your right to help him. You put your hands on his shoulders to help him try to stand.

After a few whimpers and groans from him, you three were able to get him somewhat standing. Dean stayed on his right and pulled his arm over his shoulders while Sam did the same with his left. He winced when the movement pulled on his burnt back. His wings dragged limply on the ground behind him.

"Can you go set up the back seat?" Dean looked at you then pointed towards the car with his chin.

Cas's head shot up when he noticed you were leaving him. "No!" He went to reach for you and groaned in pain.

You turned back around and put your hands on his cheek. "I'm right here. I'm just going to the car. I'm not going very far."

You could see the fear in his eyes. After all that happened he was terrified of losing you to _anything_ , even if you were just walking ahead.

"I'm okay, Love. I promise." You waited for him to see that you were indeed _okay_ , kissed him on the forehead, and then turned and ran to the car while your brother followed.

You opened the back passenger door and slid inside, starting to throw everything to the floor and shoving it underneath the seat. You grabbed one of the worn soft fleece blankets and laid it against the floor. The other you laid over the panel under the back window. His wings were going to have to lay on something and you wanted them to be as comfortable as possible.

By the time you got done with that, the boys had brought the wounded angel to the car. He was dragging his feet, energy already extinguished from walking that far.

"Hey, Love. Almost there. Can you stand a moment? I'll help you in." You put your hands on his shoulders to steady him as he got his feet underneath himself. He wobbled a bit and the brothers had to hold him steady. He leaned down and started to crawl his way across the seat, your gentle hands guiding him the entire way.

"Okay, lets put your left wing up there..." You gently helped push the bottom of his wing up to let it rest on the back dash. "...and let your right you can lay between the seats. It's not the best...but it will work..." He let it rest on the floor with a small groan.

You started to open the driver back door to get out so you could sit in the middle up front and let Cas have the entire back seat. Before you could, though, your angel wrapped his arms around your waist and laid his head on your lap, panting from the exertion of getting in the car. You smiled down at him and pet his hair again, hoping to give him _some_ comfort.

Sam stood at the door and gently arranged Cas's feet and the tips of his wings so he could close the door without hurting him more.

You felt the angel sigh against your stomach as he got situated on the cramped seat. Your brothers got in as smoothly as they could and started the impala. They started to maneuver through the scorched trunks back towards the road to head to town.

You kept your eyes on your angel's face, looking to see if he experienced any discomfort. His breathing eventually evened out as his grip loosened just a bit around your waist.

Once you felt the ground smooth out in front of you, you looked up to see Dean looking right back at you. "Hey, think he can make it back to the bunker? We've got everything for burns there already..."

"Cas? Love?" You looked down to your angel.

"Mmmm..." He hummed.

You put your hand on his cheek. "It's a two hour drive back to the bunker...think you can make it? Or do you want to stop for the night in town?"

"Mhmm... I can make it..." He nodded against you.

You looked up at your brothers for confirmation. "Let's stop and get some water for him, then we can all head home."

Your angel sighed against you, knowing you three would take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write another dream I had. For me it was just being enveloped my Cas's wings while a fire raged all around us and me trying to comfort him any way I could. I added the other bits to make a decent fic. I still love it. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with them back at the bunker or not. I'll see if/when I have time. For now, this fic is complete.


End file.
